You're all I ever wanted
by Dracolover101
Summary: Draco and Hermione meet each other on a walk...... Chapter 7 is up, finally a new chapter! New problems began!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione awoke with a start as her alarm clock went off.  
  
"Darn it"  
  
She went to her closet and pulled out a pair of shorts and a yellow tank top. She went into the bathroom and threw her hair up into a messy bun. Then she ran into the common room to met Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Harry and Ron had their first quidditch game today against slytherin. Ron had started playing quidditch in the fifth year and had turned out to be pretty good. He was a beater, just like Fred and George were. Ginny and Hermione where going to go and cheer them on together.  
  
"Hey Herm!" Ron called.  
  
"Right, now we can get going," an anxious Harry said.  
  
Over the past summer Harry and Ron had both filled out more and where both looking quite good. Harry had gotten Madam Pomfrey fix his eyes where he didn't need glasses anymore, kinda like laser eye surgery, which made his eyes stand out even more without those huge black glasses. Ron had gotten a lot taller, he was now around 6'3 and was muscular like Harry.  
  
"Sorry I was running late" Hermione told them, my hair is just impossible to fix.  
  
All four of them made there way down to the great hall for breakfast. Hermione sat down inbetween Harry and Ron, Ginny on Harry's otherside.  
  
"Harry, are you ready for the game today?"Ginny questioned.  
  
"Yeah, Malfroy had better be ready," Harry said  
  
"If slytherin wins today I will never come out of my dorm room again," ron added  
  
Hermione turned around to look at the slytherin table, she hadn't really seen Draco much this year. When she spotted him she noticed him looking at her also, she quickly turned around. Gosh, Draco really looks nice this year. I can't believe i havent really noticed it. He doesn't look so slimy or anything. Wow, he is really tall and muscular. And his eyes are really pretty too. Hermione blushed a little bit, I can't believe i'm thinking about Draco like this.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny stood up and where starting to head outside to wait before the game started. She started to walk with them and glanced at Draco, he was talking to Crabbe when she walked by, but then he glanced up at Hermione and almost smiled. He turned back to Crabbe but Hermione saw him shaking his head as she left the Great hall to go outside. What was that all about?  
  
It was gorgeous outside, the sun was shinning brightly over head.  
  
"Hermione? Is there something wrong? You seem quiet," Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, no, sorry. I was just thinking." Hermione replied.  
  
"Ok" Harry said, "Well Ron we better go and get ready. Bye Herm, bye Gin"  
  
"Bye! Goodluck!" Ginny and Hermione both shouted.  
  
"Gosh, Harry is looking damn good isn't he?" Gin blushed.  
  
"Umm, Yeah" Hermione squealed, "and Ron is too of course"  
  
"Oh look Herm, its Malfroy, and his dear old girlfriend Pansy." Gin sneared.  
  
"Gosh I don't know what he sees in her" Herm added, "maybe he's in it just for the sex."  
  
"Oh, well, if thats the case he must be pretty desperate"Gin laughed  
  
"Yeah, probably is" Herm added, laughing too.  
  
Why its poor little weasly and mudblood Granger, off to wish potter and weasel luck? Well there're going to need it when playing against me. Draco sneared  
  
Malfroy, how many times has Harry bet you in the past years? Everytime, so why don't you shut your mouth! Hermione shouted.  
  
"Why Granger, that really hurt," Draco laughed, "well, i've gotta go change into my robes. Then i've gotta go bet your little friends, and embarrase them in front of the whole school. With that Draco walked away, but not before Hermione could yell back at him,  
  
"Screw you Malfroy!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, the first chapter was kinda like an introduction to the story. I hoped you liked it, this is my first story. Oh yeah sorry I'm not a very good at spelling. Anyways heres the second chapter, this is where things start happening!! Bye!  
  
  
  
~*Chapter 2*~  
  
  
  
"Go Ron!!! Go Harry!!!"Ginny and Hermione shouted.  
  
The game had started only a couple minutes ago but Gryffindor was already up 40 to 0. Harry and Draco were with each other constantly looking for the snitch.  
  
Ron was doing exseptionally good today, not a single bludger came anywhere close to any one on Gryffindor.  
  
This lasted for a few more minutes when the sky started to get dark and rain came pouring down. Soon after it started lightning and thundering. The thunder roared loudly, the wind started to pick up, knocking all the players off course. The lightning was only a little bit away. Harry zoomed around franticly looking for the snitch, that way they could end the game soon, before the storm truely hit. Thunder pounded in his ears. This continued on for a minute or two. Then he saw a glint of gold right by the crowd, and Malfoy saw it too, and he was closer.  
  
Harry dove quickly towards the snitch Malfoy almost had it, but then lightning struck right by Malfoy and he was forced to move away, but also causing the snitch to dissappear. A whistle shrielled into the night as Madaam Houch called all the players back to the middle of the feild. But as Malfoy was flying away he looked down into the crowd where Ginny and Hermione were, and then he winked at Hermione.  
  
"Sorry boys and girls, we are going to have to postpone the rest of the game until tomorrow. I advise you to go change into some dry clothes and rest. Goodbye" Houch sadly said.  
  
"You were very lucky potter weren't you? You almost lost, well, tomorrow you will lose." Malfoy smirked  
  
"Well see about that Malfoy, come on Ron." Harry comanded.  
  
Back in the common room everyone was upset about the delay of game, yet also glad that Malfoy didn't get the snitch.  
  
"Hey Herm, hey Gin" Harry said, "I can't believe that i almost let Malfoy get the snitch."  
  
"It defiantly was close, but you got lucky when that lightning hit, unfortunatly it didn't hit Malfoy," Ginny giggled, "besides you did a good job anyways. Oh, you too Ron."  
  
"Thanks, I'm going to go change then I'll be right back. Comin Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah" Ron answered.  
  
The two of them raced upstairs to their dorms.  
  
"Boy that was close wasn't it Herm? Herm? Herm are you listening?  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry I was just thinking."  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, I've noticed someone has been kinda acting differently around me." Hermione answered.  
  
"Who?" Ginny asked eagerally.  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Huh? How?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well he hasn't been quite as mean to me, and I've noticed him looking at me differently, actually I've seen him looking at me, and it wasn't to be mean. He smiled at me in the the Great Hall at breakfast, and then during the game right after Madam Houch blew the whistle he, he winked at me. I don't understand it, isn't he supposed to try to hurt me and call me mudblood all the time?" Hermione said.  
  
"Umm, well thats definatly weird. I have no idea what to tell you." Ginny said.  
  
"Well I figured that, don't worry, but still, I find it kinda weird. Maybe it's nothing, maybe he's just laughing at me." Hermione whispered.  
  
"You seem like you actually care what Malfoy thinks Herm, there's gotta be something else going on." Gin replied.  
  
"No, that's pretty much it. Oh well, I'm going to go on a walk, there is too much going on in here, I want somewhere else to go to think. Seeya in a little bit. Bye" Hermione said and walked out of the common room.  
  
Outside she walked to the quidditch feild. Amazingly the thunder and lightning had left, and now all there was was a light rain. She walked around the feild and then she layed down in the middle of the feild. She closed her eyes and just let the rain fall on her. It was pretty cold out but she just stayed there. She was there for about 5 minutes. She finally slowly opened her eyes, and someone was looking back at her.  
  
"Holy shit Malfoy!! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Hermione shouted.  
  
"I was wondering the same thing Granger. I walked out of the locker room and I see someone laying in the middle of the feild. I walked over, I was wandering if they were dead, but then I saw you and I didn't really care. But you opened your eyes and now here we are." answered Malfoy.  
  
"Well that was so thoughtful of you Malfoy. Now will you leave me alone?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not? You wouldn't want to be seen with a mudblood now would you?" Hermione shot back at him.  
  
"Actually I thought I would tell you that you really should get back inside before you get sick." Malfoy said.  
  
Hermione noticed that Malfoy really did seem to care if she did get sick or not, which was really weird.  
  
"Ummm, ok, uh thanks, I guess."Hermione stammered, "but I think I'm going to go on a walk instead."  
  
"I'll come with you" Malfoy replied.  
  
"Huh? What are you planning on doing to me?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"Why so jumpy Granger? I'm not dangerous"Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Er, right," Hermione said.  
  
"Well where are we going to go? How about that trail by the lake, it's hidden in the trees. Would that work." Malfoy suggested.  
  
"Umm, ok," Hermione agreed.  
  
"Well let's go" Malfoy said as he started to walk towards the lake.  
  
  
  
Ok well that's all I could write for that chapter but I'm working on the third one right now. Hopefully you like it. I'm really trying to make it sound good. And I'm trying to spell everything right. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone that has writen reveiws, it makes me happy to know people like my story! So thank you and now I'll get on with my story.  
  
**Hermione and Draco are going on a walk**  
  
~*Chapter 3*~  
  
"Draco, why are you being so nice to me? Tell me the truth what do you want?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"What? Do I have to need something to go on a walk with you?"Draco made a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little bit.  
  
"You gotta admitt Draco that you are acting differently."Hermione said.  
  
"Look Granger, I've realized that I have been an ass in the past, but I'm trying to change. I want to be nice to you. I want to start completly over."Draco said.  
  
"Oh? And how do you plan to do that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, perhaps like this" Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and laid a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
Hermione just stood there shocked for a moment. This was Draco Malfoy. Her enemy, kissing her! Hermione blushed and quietly said, "wow"  
  
"Wow what? Wow that was good, wow that was weird. What?"Draco questioned.  
  
"Um, a little of both, I think," Hermione answered.  
  
"Ok, well I'm going to go and let you think about it then." and with that Draco left, but not before smiling a sweet smile at Hermione first.  
  
"Wow" Hermione repeated to herself.  
  
She stared at the lake replaying what had just happened over and over in her head until she realized how late it was getting. She went back into the common room to find only Harry there.  
  
"Herm, where have you been?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, I was on a walk." Hermione replied.  
  
"Gosh weren't you cold? Here, put this on"Harry handed her a big fuzzy blanket.  
  
"Thanks Harry, why aren't you in bed yet? You got a game tomorrow." Herm said.  
  
"Well, I was waiting for you. I was starting to get worried." Harry blushed slightly.  
  
"Oh Harry," Hermione hugged Harry tightly, "I love you"  
  
"Yeah I know," Harry laughed.  
  
"Well you better get to bed" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah I know" Harry sighed. He got up to go to his dorm, and so did Hermione.  
  
"Good-night Herm" Harry said and kissed Hermione on the cheek.  
  
"Good-night Harry" Hermione said.  
  
When Hermione got up to her room she saw that Ginny was the only one still awake.  
  
"Herm, tell me what you where doing out there. I saw Draco walking into the castle about five minutes before you came in."ginny almost shouted.  
  
"Oh, well, Draco kinda went on a walk with me." Herm said.  
  
"What? Why?" was Ginny's answer.  
  
"Actually, I'm not really sure. But one thing I do know is that either Draco's changed or he lost a bet and had to be nice to me." Herm whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Well, first he wasn't mean to me, then he went on a walk with me, and well, then he kissed me!!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"What?!?!"Ginny scream, almost waking everyone up.  
  
"Yeah I know," Herm said, "that's what I thought. And after he did that he just said something like I'll just leave you there to think, or something like that, and then he left!"  
  
"Wow, thats just incredible!" ginny said in disbelief.  
  
"I know, well sorry, but I'm exshausted, good-night" Herm mumbled. Then she turned off the light.  
  
"Night"Ginny moaned.  
  
Hermione slid under her warm covers and sighed "Wow, Draco Malfoy, a nice guy, a good kisser, and very hot too!"  
  
Hermione fell asleep, Ginny still muttering things in disbelief.  
  
**Ok, hope you liked that, sorry to end it there, but there will be another chapter soon! Oh and don't worry, Harry and Hermione are just good friends!! Please R&R, I like it when people say they like my story. Or you could just give me advice on what to do with me story! Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke up to see the sun shinning in her eyes.  
  
"Great, the game will be played today." Hermione thought.  
  
Hermione changed into her clothes and walked down into the common room. Ginny and Ron were there reading a letter from their brothers Fred and George.  
  
"Hey guys, what does Fred and George have to say?"asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, Fred is getting married to Katie Bell." Ron answered with enthustiasm.  
  
"Wow, when?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Two weeks!!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Thats Great! Hermione laughed.  
  
"Whats going on?"Harry yawned, walking downstairs rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Fred and Katie are getting married!" Ron replied.  
  
"Wow thats great!" Harry smiled.  
  
The four of them walked downstairs talking and laughing.  
  
"What are you guys so excited about? Don't you realize that later on today you are going to get you butts kicked in front of the whole school?" came Draco's famialar voice.  
  
Hermione turned towards Ginny and blushed. Ginny started to laugh.  
  
"Malfoy, go away" Ron shouted.  
  
"No, I don't think I will, besides, I don't want to talk to any of you, I want to talk to Granger." Malfoy smiled slightly.  
  
"Why is that Malfoy?" Harry began.  
  
"No you guys, it's ok, I'll talk to him." Hermione said and stepped forward.  
  
"Good, follow me please Granger." Malfoy smirked.  
  
Malfoy led her to an empty class room and sat down on a desk.  
  
"Ok, what do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked.  
  
" I want to know if you will except me as a nice guy or if you are still going to think that I'm a big ass hole, because I told you that I'm changing and I want to start over. And first of all I want to make it up to you." Malfoy explained.  
  
"I will except you as a nice guy but only if you prove to me that you are changing completly." Hermione said.  
  
"Ok, what do I need to do then?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I don't know Malfoy, you'll just have to figure that out on your own." Hermione said and walked away.  
  
Hermione went and joined the others for breakfast and went to sit down. Today for breakfast there was biscuits and gravy and bacon and eggs.  
  
"Yummy, looks good," Hermione began.  
  
"What did Malfoy want Herm? Ron asked.  
  
"Oh well, he just simply had to tell me something." Hermione answered.  
  
"What?"Ron asked again.  
  
"Well, he wanted to ask me if I would except him as a nice guy, if he changed,"Hermione said.  
  
"Huh?" Harry questioned, looking completely confuesed.  
  
"I'm not really sure either, but it's nothing to worry about you guys." Hermione answered.  
  
"Oh, well ok, but if he does start to bother you, you better come and tell us, we'll take care of it." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah I know, thanks,"Hermione replied.  
  
"Well Ron we better get going. See ya guys later" Harry said as he and Ron left.  
  
"Well, I suppose we better get going too," Ginny began as she got up to leave.  
  
One hour later the quidditch match started. Hermione and Ginny sat in the same seats as they were in yesterday. The match started and all the players rose into the air. Harry rising highest of all, with Malfoy a little bit behind him. His team was playing amazingly. In the first 5 minutes they had scored twice. Harry zoomed around looking for the snitch, and suddenly he saw it. It was about tweenty yards away from him. He flew quickly towards it, Malfoy suddenly seeing him flying towards the snitch, quickly followed behind Harry was a couple of feet away with Malfoy almost even with him, he pushed his broom stick a little faster. And suddenly his hands closed over it. They had won, once again, and it was almost the fastest game he had ever played. Harry flew down to the ground and was immediatly surrounded by lots of people. He saw Hermione and Ginny running towards him and Ron had already flown down beside him.  
  
"Amazing Harry!!" Ron exclaimed as he jumped up on his back.  
  
Ginny ran up to Harry and kissed him on the cheek and blushed. Harry knocked Ron off his back and walked up to Ginny, cupping her face in her hands and kissed her. Ron layed froozen on the ground, staring disbelievingly at the two of them. Hermione walked over to him and pulled him up.  
  
"Hey Herm, I'm feeling left out, will you kiss me too?" Ron asked sarcasticly.  
  
"Why sure Ron!" Hermione laughed, and she got up on tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled up at Ron who was laughing. "Good job Ron!"  
  
"Oh, is that it?"Ron laughed.  
  
"Yes I'm afraid so," Hermione smiled. Well I gotta go get stuff set up for the celebration of your victory!  
  
"Alright, seeya in a bit Herm!" Ron said.  
  
Herm was about to turn and walk away when she saw Draco come bye and shake hands with Ron.  
  
"Congradulations Weasley, you bet me." Malfoy said and walked away. Hermione watched him as he did this and then he turn towards her and winked, then he left.  
  
  
  
**Ok, I would write more but I'm sick and my parents are making me get off. I hoped you actually like it. I wasn't exactly fond of it. Please R&R!! Now I'm off to go lay down and watch an awesome movie~A Knights Tale~BYE! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok then, I thought that the last chapter was kinda dull, but whatever. Guess what! If you care to know ne thing about me I'm getting a book published!!I'm so excited, and I'm only 14! Ok ne ways on with the story!!Enjoy!**  
  
Hermione walked in the castle and was heading up towards the common room when someone grabbed her from behind. The person grabbed her arm roughly and started to drag her somewhere. Hermione knew that this wasn't anyone she knew.  
  
"Help! Someone help!"Hermione screamed. Then the person put a gag into her mouth, and she couldn't scream any more.  
  
"Hermione, please do be quite, we wouldn't want anyone to find us now would we?" the man said.  
  
The person holding her took her into an old empty class room and threw her into a corner. Hermione turned around and saw that the person who was holding her was robed and had a hood that covered her face.  
  
"Why Hermione, you've changed. You're quite lovely to look at in fact. Very lovely indeed. Well I suppose I'll have a much closer look at how you've changed here in a moment.  
  
Hermione tried to scream again but was muffled by the gag that was in her mouth.  
  
He went to the desk and pulled out a drawer and pushed a button. Soon the fireplace moved to the right enough for a person to fit into. He dragged Hermione into the room. The room was fairly large. It had a big bed, (terrific thought Hermione) a couch, a huge fireplace, and lots of book cases. He took Hermione to the bed and chained her to the bed posts. He took out the gag that was still in Hermione's mouth.  
  
"Hermione, would you like to see who I am?"  
  
He lifted his hood and Hermione saw who it was and gasped.  
  
  
  
**HAHAHA~ I have to end there, sorry. I'm off to my own little world again with Heath Ledger, Tom Felton, Sean Biggerstaff, Freddie pz. Jr. and Josh Hartnett . Sorry if this sucks. It will make sense in the next chapter- i hope. And sorry it is SOO short. Well gotta go! Bye! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I left you kinda hanging there with that last chapter but this chapter will explain a lot, especially who the hooded person was-dun dun dun! Ok Here ya go!**  
  
~Hermione is in a secret room but now Harry and Ron are looking for her~  
  
Harry and Ron were frantically searching for Hermione in the common room. No one had seen her since the quidditch match and they could sense something was wrong.  
  
"Ron do you think we should go out and search for her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Er, yeah, lets go" Ron replied  
  
Harry and Ron ran out of the common room and ran straight into none other then Malfoy.  
  
"Damn it, watch where you are going!" Malfoy shouted.  
  
"Malfoy have you seen Hermione? We haven't seen her since the match." Ron asked Malfoy.  
  
"What? She's missing? No I haven't seen her" Malfoy said with sudden worry.  
  
"Yes, well now we gotta go look for her." Ron told Malfoy.  
  
"Can I help?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah sure, you go that way and we'll go this way" Ron answered and then he ran off in the direction he pointed in.  
  
  
  
The man pulled his hood off and wavy blonde hair first appeared, then he smiled his perfectly shiny teeth.  
  
"Lockhart?!? You? God damn it let me go!!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"I think not. First I'm going to have "fun" with you, then I'm going to take you to my house in the states. And then have some more fun with you" Lockhart laughed.  
  
"Why? Why me?" Hermione cried.  
  
"Because two beautiful people together, can you imagine that, besides you are the only one worth of me." Lockhart smiled, "now we should get started."  
  
"No! Go away!" Hermione screamed on last time.  
  
But Lockhart had already jumped up on her and stripped her of her clothing. Hermione lay naked in front of him.  
  
"Yummy" Lockhart smiled.  
  
He removed himself of his clothing and straddled Hermione, his erect member right by her face.  
  
"Lick it!" Lockhart commanded.  
  
"No!" Hermione cried, "please just let me go"  
  
He opened her mouth and pushed his dick inside of her mouth. Hermione bit him.  
  
"Holy shit!!!" Lockhart screamed, "fortunatly you didn't bite too hard, you only made me mad. He then thrust inside of her, hard."  
  
Hermione screamed. She had lost one of her prized possesions, her virginaty, and it hurt. He then thrust in and out of her faster and faster.  
  
"Feels good doesnt it?" Lockhart laughed.  
  
Hermione bit her lower lip then screamed again.  
  
Suddenly the bookcase started to move, and someone ran into the room from behind it with their wand pointing at Lockhart.  
  
"Draco! Help!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Get off her!" Draco commanded.  
  
Lockhart got off of her and started to grab his clothes.  
  
"No, I don't think so" Draco almost smiled, "get out of here!"  
  
Lockhart started to run out of the room. "Accio clothes!" Draco pointed at his clothes which came flying to him from Lockhart, "Go!" Lockhart ran out of the room naked. Draco turned his attention to Hermione, who was still naked and chained to the bed post.  
  
Hermione was bleeding a little and was blushing furiously. Draco glanced at her naked beauty but quickly looked up to her face.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Draco asked.  
  
"No not much," Hermione said.  
  
Draco quickly unchained her and handed her her clothes. He turned away so that she could dress and then went back to her once she was clothed again.  
  
"We better get you to the nurse" Draco said.  
  
"Yeah probably" Hermione agreed. Hermione started to walk then noticed a sharp pain in her leg that she hadn't noticed before.  
  
"Ouch" Hermione cried.  
  
"What? What is it?" Draco rushed over to her.  
  
"My leg hurts, probably from when he threw me into that corner." Hermione guessed.  
  
"Oh ok then," Draco lifted Hermione up and walked her to the nurse.  
  
  
  
  
  
**LALALA, ok then I figured that was enough for that chapter, only one or two more chapters left, YIPPIE! If you want a sequel tell me on your reveiws cuz i got a cool idea for one. Well I'm off! Bye!** 


	7. Explaination

**I just want to explain that last chapter so none of you are confuesed-k? good.**  
  
When Lockhart left Hogwarts because of his, er, problem he just wandered around, then a group of death eaters found him and turned into a bad guy. Ok? He has been trainning for years, since after the second year, and now he needed a wife so he could have kids--ok? He is now actually a very powerful wizard. (amazing huh?) He decides that it would be good to have kids with the smartest girl at hogwarts so that his kids can grow up and become members of the inter circle thingy with Voldermort.  
  
Now that Draco has kicked him out of the room to save Hermione Lockhart is really pissed off. I bet you can't guess what he tries to do now can u?  
  
Now if I have enough GOOD reveiws I will continue the story, but until then I don't know if I'm going to or not.  
  
What might happen in the story if I continue:  
  
Hermione is depressed, and she doesn't want to do anything. Harry, Ron, and Draco try to help her. In the process she falls madly in love with Draco, yet does something with Harry that upsets Draco very much. Lockhart tries to come back after Hermione, and to do something to Draco for ruining his "plan" last time. What happens to Harry and Ron? Well some interesting things do, but that part will stay quite until that chapter comes around.  
  
Well now I just gotta wait and see if you guess thing I should continue. If you have nothing else to do then read my "interesting" story called truth or dare. It is rated NC-17, just to warn ya. Well hope everyone likes my story!! 


	8. chapter 7

Alright you guys, I know it's been a LONG time since I've written more. (SORRY!) I've been preoccupied, like usual, heeheehee. Well this is an attempt to make my story really good. So hope you enjoy. And I just want to say that I'm never going to add onto this story if nobody reads and reviews on of my stories called locked away. It's an origal short story rated PG-13. I like it a lot more then this story sooo....... well sorry i should start with the story huh? Ciao!!  
  
Hermione woke up to see two emerald green eyes staring at her.  
  
"Ahh" Hermione squealed.  
  
"Oh sorry Herm" Harry said sympathitically.  
  
"Where are we? What's going on?" Hermione frantically asked, "Are........are........am I in the hospital? Someone tell me what is going on right now!"  
  
Hermione looked past Harry and saw Ron looking down at the floor and someone else she couldn't quite recognize, blonde hair.........tall and muscular........Draco? Why would Draco be here? I'm a sudden cold rush that made her stomach fall she remembered what happened. Lockhart. Draco. Hidden room. Rape. Memories of what had happened hours ago flooded back to her. She gasped and closed her eyes, a silent sob escaped her mouth, tears slowly formed at the corners of her eyes then slid down her red cheeks, glistening from the light that hit them as they made their descendence to her chin and off onto the blanket that she lay under.  
  
"Oh Draco," She spoke with a hoarse voice, "you saved me, from that, from that, that awful man."  
  
Draco looked up, his eyes red from staying awake for so long, and (dont tell anyone) crying (which he only does once in a blue moon! *and that night just happened to be a vibrant red so he decided it was close) "I was no thing Gra.....Hermione," Draco half smiled when he was done.  
  
"Nothing?" Hermione said nearly completely shocked, "It was only my life, if that's nothing to you....."  
  
Draco cut her off, "Your life isn't nothing to me, here recently it is becoming more and more important to me, you could almost say that it really meant something to me, but I wouldn't push it" Draco smiled.  
  
Hermione tried to smile but couldn't.  
  
Finally Ron spoke, "I'm so sorry Herm, I wish that we could of found you sooner, before........before, well......"  
  
"I understand Ron, but If you guys don't mind, I would like to be alone for awhile, I need some, some time," and with that Hermione started to slowly close the curtain. And when she finally heard them leave she began to cry, she cryed for hours until her eyes were bloodshot and there were no more tears to cry.  
  
Alright, I know that was short but hey, it's something!! Well remember you gotta review this chapter AND my other story for me to continue!!*laughs evilly* Ciao!!! 


End file.
